Forgern
Forgern are a hardy race native to the island Mevock. Biography The Forgern were created by Mata Nui to be one of the species that inhabit the Matoran Universe. After colonizing the island of Mevock, the Forgern formed a democratic-based leadership, due to their upheld belief in equality. When a neighboring race named the Zeverek declared themselves rulers of the land and revealed their plans to place their monarchy-based system, a contrast to the Forgern's system, on the island's inhabitants. Unwilling to let this stand, the Forgern declared outright civil war on the Zeverek, declaring that their race should rule the land as their system was fairer. In the midst of the war, the Xevthian Empire eventually invaded Mevock, catching the Forgern unaware and forcing their remaining resistances to retreat to the northernmost parts of Mevock. There, they formed a temporary truce with the Zeverek, though even this newfound alliance proved unable to prevent the conquest of Mevock. When the Empire collapsed, the Forgern resumed their war with the Zeverek. During the war, one of the military leaders of the Forgern contacted a high-ranking Zeverek named Skorr in hopes of using him as a spy. When he agreed to betray his kind for a large price, the Forgern tasked him with assassinating the Zeverek ruler. However, Skorr was discovered in the midst of his attempt and subsequently banished from Mevock. Not long after this, the tide of the war turned against the Forgern, and ended when the Zeverek pushed the Forgern to the brink of extinction and forced them to surrender. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Barraki Pridak conquered Mevock, and the Forgern were used solely as a slave labor force. They were later freed when the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. No longer able to oppose the Zeverek, the Forgern were forced to allow them to rule in order for the peace to remain, and they were forced to live in a small portion of the island. Here, the Forgern would flourish in peace for centuries, even whilst the Zeverek tore themselves apart by going to war with themselves. Deciding to cultivate their land, the Forgern made their region of land habitable again, restoring the land to beautiful state that had not been seen since before Mevock's wars. Whilst they maintained peace, the Forgern ensured any Zeverek attempts to claim their land was thwarted. Later, during the Battle of Bara Magna, Teridax accidentally sent out a tractor beam that pulled the two moons of Bara Magna back to where they were, a piece of which hit his head, killing him. After his body crashed onto the ground, the Forgern evacuated to the surface of Bara Magna, which soon became part of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Forgerns usually stand around five or six feet tall, with females usually standing taller than the males. Forgerns are extremely tough and durable, capable to take a huge amount of damage and still keep going on. This is trait is afforded to them by their extremely thick armor, which can only be penetrated by a select number of substances. They bear extremely strong tails, which can effectively be used to constrict enemies. Forgerns are also incredibly strong beings, with strength rivaling that of the legendary Rahi Keetongu. However, because of their bulk, they fairly slow and poor swimmers. Forgern also have the ability to wear and use Great Kanohi, as they have the mental discipline required to use them. However, much like Matoran, Toa or Turaga, they will be weakened if the masks are removed from their faces. A natural ability Forgerns possess is a limited (yet powerful) fragmentation power, which allows him to disintegrate objects upon contact or simply totally explode. However, this ability requires huge amount of concentration, and there have been cases when Forgerns have injured themselves trying to use this ability. Known Forgern *Gaarnax *An unnamed Forgern leader who employed Skorr as a spy. Social Structure and Interactions Forgerns are extremely proud warriors, who uphold honor to the highest degree. They are very respectable towards enemies who are just as honorable, though they tend to despise those who are not. As such, they sometimes find themselves at odds with the morally bankrupt yet proud and warrior-like Zeverek. Forgerns have based their society around an egalitarian way of life, and strongly believe that everyone should be equal and have a fair say. Following their defeat during the war, Forgerns became extremely reclusive and isolated beings, but they are welcoming to travelers. Having been compressed and concentrated into a small region of Mevock with almost no real influence or power, the Forgerns began to develop a spiritual connection with the land they resided in and went out of their way to nurture and protect it. Nonetheless, despite their generally peaceful ways, they would still remain willing to defend their homes with great power. Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species